Timeless love
by Starbabe16
Summary: Talia Barton-Stark is sent back in time by her husband Caleb Stark, to help ensure that his parents get married and adopt him in the first place. However, they won't even admit it to themselves let alone each other. Male X Male relationship. NOT EXPLICIT. Rating for language and slight violence in later chapters. TS/LL CB/NR OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N  :This is my first avengers fic, please review to let me know what you think.

**DISCLAIMER:  **I DONT OWN ANY OF THE RECOGNISABLE CHARACTERS. BUT TALIA & CALEB ARE MINEEEEE ;)

"Are you sure that you can do this?" the man asked. "Of course I can." The woman replied. She was about average height, with coppery plaited hair, that fell to her waist, her blue eyes sparkled as she winked at him, "I'm amazing. You should know that by now so of course I can do it" she replied confidently. He laughed, "I didn't mean that you weren't physically able to do it, I just…. What if it doesn't work? Would you blame yourself? Because if you would then maybe I should go or I could send father, he would be able to make them see sense, either that or they'd both just think they'd gone insane-" "Stop now darling, your rambling." The woman cut him off, "It will all go fine I mean, all I have to do is make two former enemies fall in love otherwise my husband will never come into my life. What can go wrong?" she saw him start to say something "no. it was rhetorical question. Nothing will go wrong. Now, start up the portal, and for god's sake don't send me back fifteen years too far this time. God that was awkward, trying to explain to the teenage version of your dad that one day he was going to be a superhero, marry a god, adopt a kid and then go on to become my father in-law? Not an easy task. Ha-ha" she pressed a light kiss to the man's cheek and turned back to the now glowing green portal. "I'll be back soon. I hope." She took a few steps forward and then turned back to face him, "oh god, I just remembered, Caleb Odin Stark, if you dare tell my parents where I've gone, I will kill you, ok sweetie?" she said in her sternest voice, "Don't worry honey, Clint scares me too much for me to tell him that I let you go back in time, and Natasha would probably try to go after you." He shuddered thinking about all the damage two Natasha's could do if they ever met. "Good. Oh by the way?" "Yeah?" "I love you" and with that Caleb watched his wife, Talia Barton-Stark, fall backwards into the portal that would take her back to 2013 and hopefully into the middle of Stark Tower to make his parents fall in love.

**TALIA POV**

I took one last look back at my husband and leant back into the portal. I blinked as green swirled around me, I shouted my destination time and place, "June 17th 2013, Stark Tower, New York." And then the colours swirling around me changed and I could feel the ground rushing to meet me, I saw the faces of both of my father in-laws, stood next to my own parents, and my three uncles. They all turned to look at me and that's when I hit the floor and blacked out.

"… is she? do you ..she's ok?" I could only hear parts of the conversation, but from what I could hear as I came round, it sounded like they had no idea who I was or where I had come from. I fluttered my eyes open, and saw the faces of my future family staring back at me. My head was pounding and I just knew that I would have a bump the size of an ostrich egg on the back of my head soon. I eventually registered the looks of concern on my family's faces. _Wait. Are they even my family, because technically they've never met me? Well, not yet anyway. _God this was all so confusing, when I had finished my contemplating I finally realised that Uncle Bruce had been asking me a question, "Pardon?" I asked groggily. "I said, who are you?" He sounded slightly concerned, that really was him through and through, always concerned about people, even if they were total strangers. "You wouldn't believe me if told you. All I can say is that my name's Talia and, look this is going to make me sound mental, but I'm from the future, well technically I'm from this time too that is assuming that my idiot of a husband hasn't sent me back too far again…" I trailed off because they were all staring at me. Crap. They didn't believe me. _But Tony's met you before, remember. _Of course, tony met me when he was a teenager, please, please, please remember me. "Tony?" I addressed him directly "You must remember me, you were 17 I think, or around that age, and a woman dropped out of the sky right in front of you." God I hope he remembers. "How do you know that?" he finally speaks up. "Because, that was me." I reply slightly relieved, "I dropped out of the sky because my stupid husband got the spell wrong." Recognition flits across his face. "Nobody else knows about that, she… _you_, told me that one day I would be a super hero, that I would end up married and that I would adopt a child called Caleb, and he would go onto marry you. You never told me your name the first time though, and I thought that you were off your rocker."

"I'm not mad, please you really need to believe me, you told me the other day, well in the future really, that I had met you all before I met Caleb, and you told me to show you all this," I held up my locket, with a picture of me as a baby in it. "You said, that it would be the only thing that would convince you all of who I really was."

The locket was taken out of my hands by Natasha, my mother, "How did you get this?" she whispered, "It was around my daughters neck, this locket belongs to my daughter. Thor gave it to her when she was born" her face grew dark and then understanding. "Oh my god, you are my daughter, aren't you? What did you say your name was?" she asked, moving away to pick up her daughter, err, me. "I'm called Talia, Talia Barton-Stark. If Caleb got the date right then that would be a younger version of me that you're holding, I, she, would be about two months old." I knew that I was right but I didn't want to come across as over confident in case I was wrong. I looked around and noted that they all seemed complacent with my story, it seemed that as Natasha believed it, so did the others.

"So, do you know all of us in the future?" Tony asked. "Yes, in the future you guys are all my family, Steve? Your one of my uncles," he nodded but didn't say a word, "As are you Bruce, and Thor. Tony, you're one of my father in-laws…" I was going to continue but tony interrupted me, "What do you mean _one _of your father in-laws, I thought you said that you were married to _my _son?" god, I'd forgotten how stupid tony could be sometimes. "I'll explain that in a second, let me finish please. Natasha, you're my mother obviously, Clint you're my father. Wow you two would kill me if I ever called you by your first names now, but I doubt you can handle mum and dad just yet," they nodded, "And Loki, you are my other father in-law. Now, can I please get up?" I had just realised that I was still lying on the floor, I stood up, regardless of whether I had permission or not. I swayed slightly and six pairs of hands reached out to help steady me (Natasha had a baby in her arms so she didn't help). "I'm fine. I just need to sit down." I flopped back onto the sofa behind me, "Ok now I'll explain more. In my time yesterday was new year's eve, we were all on Asgard at the palace, at around nine o'clock, tony asked if I could help him in the kitchen, when we were alone he told me that I was the reason that he and his husband had admitted their feelings for each other, he said that I had gone back in time and convinced you both to admit your feelings, and help you move on from pretending to hate each other, when really you were both in love with each other. He told me that it wouldn't be an easy thing to do, because neither would believe the other but that I would have to make you believe it. Tony, if this all goes to plan you are going to marry Loki."

Everyone was silent for a moment, until everyone started to shout at once, it was hard to hear what each individual was saying,

"This is brilliant!" I could hear Thors' voice over the others "Congratulations are in order, I hope that you and my brother will be happy"

"How could you not tell us?!" Natasha screeched "You were the first person I told when I realised my feelings for Clint." She looked deeply offended that Tony had kept this from her. The shouting continued for another few minutes before I finally tried to get their attention, I tried for about a minute before I realised that it was no use. Then I had an idea. "J.A.R.V.I.S?" I asked, "Can you do an air horn noise for me, when I say "now"," I plugged my ears and shouted "NOW!" the air horn noise was deafening, but at least it made everyone shut up. When everyone was silent, the noise stopped, "Thank you," I muttered, "Now if you will please allow me to finish?" I glared at everyone "From what tony has told me, this will be hard enough, without you all arguing about it. Natasha, Mum, the only reason Tony hasn't told you is because he hasn't realised it yet, but that's where I come in. I'm going to help you two," I pointed towards Loki and Tony, who both looked at the other, and then blushing looked away a few seconds later. "I do not know what trick you are trying to play, but I am the god of tricks and lies, so I must warn you that I am not going to fall for a stupid trick like this." Loki looked around at the other Avengers, waved his sceptre and disappeared in a hiss of green fog. I sighed and sunk further into the sofa. This was going to be harder than I thought.

A/N: THANKS FOR READING, I WILL ADD A NEW CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN. HOPEFULLY I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW *FINGERS CROSSED* THANK YOU FOR READING IT. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

THANKS, STARBABE16 XOXO


	2. CHAPTER 2 - REALISATION

**A/N: **Here's the second chapter as promised

**LOKI POV: **

The girl had fallen from the sky dammit! How was I supposed to take anything she said seriously, for all I knew it could have been one of Starks tricks to get me to admit my feelings and then have him and the rest of that damn Avengers team ridicule me. Honestly, had I not been punished enough? Was my year of banishment to Midgard not enough. I had only got my magic back that day, and now i was running away because i was in love with a mortal. wait. what?! oh ym god, i dont fall in love, i'm heartless, but it would explain my feelings. oh god. Damn you Anthony Stark!

**TONY POV:**

I thought that maybe it was one of Loki's tricks, I mean he's perfectly capable of making clones of himself, or making people see things that aren't actually there, so why couldn't it have been him that made the girl fall out of the sky. I was sceptical at first but then when she mentioned already meeting me, I knew that she couldn't be lying. Nobody else knew about that. If only Talia hadn't turned up then I could be free right now, finding another one night stand, but she had to turn up. She had to make me realise that I was absolutely, head over heels smitten with him. Dammit!

**NEUTRAL POV**

Tony sat stock still for half an hour after his realisation, not knowing that Loki was doing the exact same thing a million miles away on Asgard.

Loki stood and walked to the bi-frost ready to travel to Midgard to talk to the strange human girl, and he would unknowingly run into a certain dark haired ex-playboy billionaire philanthropist, and seal his fate.

**A/N: SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTERS SO SHORT I WILL UPDATE SOON TO MAKE UP FOR IT. I PROMISE **

**I WILL START DOING WEEKLY UPDATES EVERY MONDAY STARTING NEXT WEEK, HOWEVER I WILL ALSO UPDATE WHENEVER I CAN**

**STARBABE16 XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3- Sealing their fate

Chapter 3- Sealing their fate

**A/N: ****HERE YOU GO, AS PROMISED, THE THIRD CHAPTER.**

**I REALISED THAT I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER ON THE LAST CHAPTER SO HERE IT IS. I DO NOT OWN ANY RECOGNISABLE CHARACTERS HOWEVER TALIA, CALEB AND MORGANA ARE MY OWN CHARACTERS. I AM NOT PROFITING FROM THIS AT ALL, IT'S JUST FOR FUN.**

**Tony POV**

Talia had been staying with us for about a week when Loki finally came back to see his brother. I (stupidly) hoped at first that maybe he had come to see me but he just ignored me (never mind the fact that it is _my_ tower) he didn't even say hello! He did, however, stay the night in Thors guest room so I decided to confront him in the morning…

**Loki POV – Meanwhile**

I couldn't decide what to say to tony or any of the others. I didn't know how to apologize for running out on hem a week ago, so I decided to make my way to stark tower and find them. I ended up staying for the night and asking Thor about what I should do, how I should tell tony my feelings.

He told me that I should just get on with it and tell him. I slept a little easier that night, deciding that I would talk to Tony in the morning…

**Neutral POV**

Thor, Loki, Natasha and Steve were sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast when Talia walked in the next morning. " Good morning everyone," she said stifling a yawn. She plodded over to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup of black coffee, she added two sugars and then downed the drink. She seemed visibly brighter as she poured herself another cup. At that moment Clint walked in, holding a screaming baby Talia, he looked practically dead on his feet, he slumped into a chair after carefully placing Talia in her high chair, and started to pull Natasha's half eaten plate of bacon and eggs towards him. "If you value your life Clint, you will not touch my food," the red head began to say before Clint took his fork and dug it into the mound of eggs, his cerulean eyes sparkling, Natasha was about to say something when a high pitched alarm began to scream throughout the building. In a matter of seconds, the five avengers were on their feet all ready to get moving and defend from any incoming attack. "J.A.R.V.I.S," Natasha shouted, "Get pepper up here now, to look after little Talia." She turned to older Talia "I know that I don't have any control over you, but as your Mother and your friend, I'm asking you to please stay out of the fight." She looked pleadingly to Talia, who glared defiantly back, "Mum, you know that that's never going to happen, I'm joining you guys and, honestly I'll be fine, you and everyone else taught me all you know." She ran from the room.

A few minutes later they all met again out on the sidewalk, Tony had turned up by this point and Loki kept sneaking not-so-covert glances at him, he was in his iron man suit but had the face shield up so that he could talk to the others, who were all also in their "uniforms", Natasha looked around for Talia, who at that moment walked out of the doors in a tight cat suit, with two hand guns strapped to holsters on her thighs, she had a knife strapped to the inside of her forearm and various other weapons that she had evidently brought with her from her time.

There was a shout from across the street, "Well, well, well, Talia Barton-Stark, as I live and breathe. I wasn't expecting you to be here, well, I was expecting the younger you. Far easier to dispose of." The shout came in a clipped British accent from a tall woman with long black hair and pale blue skin, her eyes were a piercing violet and shone with malicious glee as she looked at the other woman. "Morgana, how did you get here?" Talia asked, and the woman, morgana, threw her head back and laughed. "Of course you would ask _how _I'm here and not _why _I'm here. I'm here to destroy Tony Stark and Loki Laufeyson. They cannot be allowed to take Caleb away from me. I'm supposed to be the one he falls in love with, _I'm _supposed to be the next queen of Jotunheim, not you." She rubbed her hands together and conjured up a jet of ice, which she then threw at the younger woman, "But they adopted him, and took him from me, then he fell in _love _with you, "Scorn dripped from her every word. She took a few steps forward and then disappeared into smoke. "дерьмо!" Talia exclaimed.

She reappeared a few moments later, standing in front of Iron Man, she had a long shard of ice in her hands, which she drove straight through his arc reactor. He fell.

"Tony! No!" Loki shouted.

**A/N: ****I'M SORRY! :/ I COULD HELP IT. I THOUGHT THAT IT NEEDED A CLIFF HANGER, SO NOW YOU WILL HAVE TO WAITUNTIL NEXT MONDAY MWAHAHA.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, ANY CRITISISM IS WELCOME, I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW HOW YOU GUYS THINK I CAN IMPROVE IT.**

**BY THE WAY, "дерьмо" TRANSLATES AS "CRAP" IN RUSSIAN (I HOPE) **

'**TILL NEXT MONDAY.**

**CIAO, STARBABE16 XOXOX**


	4. Chapter 4-THE FIGHT

Chapter 4- the fight

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE UNORIGINAL TITLE, I COULD THINK OF ANTHING BETTER. ANYWAY, WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER ARE: VIOLENCE ('CAUSE YOU CANT HAVE A GOOD FIGHT SCENE WITHOUT A LITTLE VIOLENCE) AND SWEARING, NOTHING TOO BAD, AND IT'S MOSTLY IN DIFFERENT LANGUAGES. OH YEAH, AND IN THIS ONE AGENT COULSON IS STILL ALIVE. YAAY **** ANY THING IN THE FLASHBACK, IN ITALLICS IS MEMORY LOKI AND MEMORY TONY. ANYTHING IN NORMAL FONT IS PRESENT TIME TONY AND PRESENT TIME LOKI.**

**TONY POV**

I awoke slowly, and the first thing that I noticed was a cool hand wrapped tightly around mine. I could feel the slow pull of consciousness, dragging me up from my sleep. I opened my eyes, and then immediately shut them again, protecting them from the glaring lights. _Oh crap. How much did I drink last night? _ No, wait. This wasn't my normal hangover, I didn't have a headache and my chest hurt, it felt like someone had ripped my arc reactor out. _God, that hurts! _ I tentatively opened my eyes again to find that the lights had been dimmed and I was staring straight into two worried, emerald green eyes. My heart fluttered in my chest as Loki squeezed my hand softly and said, "Thank god you're ok."

**LOKI POV**

Naturally as soon as tony gained coherency, I dropped his hand, knowing that he wouldn't want me anywhere near him. His face seemed to fall as I let go and moved back, but that was probably just wishful thinking as his face was back to neutral a few seconds later.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice sounded rough and gravely and, well, sexy. _No, you've got to stop thinking of him like that, he doesn't care about you like that. _I leant over to grab a glass and the jug of water on the side. I poured him some water then handed him the glass. His fingers brushed against mine as he took it. My fingers tingled where his had touched them, and I pulled my hand away quickly. He drank the water and then coughed to clear his throat.

"Loki," I started when I heard my name fall from his lips, "What happened? All I remember is that woman, she…oh my god, she stabbed me, through my arc reactor. How am I not dead? How-"he began to sound panicked, so I interrupted him, "Shush, you're fine. She did break your arc reactor, but I… um… I fixed it," he stared at me dumbfounded, "I used my magic on it to rebuild it from the pieces." I explained, he still stared blankly at me. "It's really hard to explain, ok?" he nodded so I continued to talk, "and as for what else happened, I can show you my memory of it if you want?" I was nervous to show him the memory, wondering what he would think of what had transpired. Again, he nodded, words seemingly failing him, he was still shocked about my fixing his arc reactor I think. "Revelare memorias." I muttered and smoke began to swirl from my fingertips, filling the entire room with an indigo tint. When the fog cleared, we were stood on the streets of New York, outside stark tower.

_**LOKI'S MEMORY- NEAUTRAL POV**_

_Loki and tony stood on the sidewalk outside of stark tower, and watched as a woman stabbed tony through the arc reactor with a long shard of ice._ "This is when she stabbed you, in a minute I will fix your arc reactor and teleport you to the S.H.I.E.L.D medical facility. You were unconscious for the rest of this." _Then they were teleporting, from down town Manhattan to S.H.I.E.L.D HQ. Tony was lying limp in Loki's arms as he carried him down the hallway. Tony's Iron Man suit was proving too heavy for Loki to carry though, and his knees_ _suddenly gave way. "HELP ME. Someone, please help me, I can't hold him up any more." Agent Coulson came running down the hall, "Loki? What happened to Tony?" He asked, as he motioned towards the other agents behind him. "You need to send some agents to stark tower. Now. They're under attack. Tony was stabbed and his arc reactor broke. I've fixed it now, but he needs medical attention. I need to get back to the fight. She's a frost giant, they have no chance against her." He handed Tony to a senior member or the medical staff and they helped to lift him onto a stretcher. "Tony I have no idea if you can hear me, but I will be back soon. I have to go help the others." He squeezed Tony's hand one last time and disappeared again. _"Don't worry Loki, I don't blame you. You had to help them, but I need to know before I see the rest," Tony paused, as though he couldn't bring himself to say the next words, "Where there any other casualties? Was I the only one who got hurt?" Loki looked into Tony's eyes and answered him truthfully, "Yes, but I cannot tell you who or how. You need to watch for yourself." In truth, he just couldn't bring himself to say it, to tell Tony that one of his teammates (All be it the newest one) had been hurt. Then they were stood on the sidewalk in down town Manhattan again and were watching the fight taking place.

_Loki appeared again, and as soon as his feet touched the ground he was throwing spells at the frost giantess. She had used a simple cloning spell, but it was very well done, so well done in fact that no-one could tell which was the real morgana. Until she spoke that was. All of the copies spoke at the same time, but she was the only one who didn't sound like recording, "This is not your fight avengers. Just leave Talia to fight for herself, she is the only one I want to harm. I do not have any ill feelings towards the rest of you. I only need the time traveller and her younger counterpart and then I shall leave you and your moronic realm be." She hissed, with a maniacal glint in her eye._

"_No." Natasha shouted, "You will not go anywhere near my baby girl. And that is both of them, even if she is older she is still my daughter and I will not allow you to touch her." Morgana did not respond. Instead she just lunged for Natasha, deciding to rid herself of the woman. Her black hair swung as her head whipped around, Talia's foot had connected with the left side of her face before she was able to touch Natasha. Morgana flew backwards but landed in a crouch, still on her feet. She rose with as much dignity as she could, and used her magic to heal the cut along her left cheek bone. "Don't touch my mother! *Soith!*" Talia screamed. Morgana did not reply, she just began to chant, "**ut ab aura gelu meam, et adjuva me, ut iubeo facias proelia montibus**" wind began to swirl around her and the air grew cold, the avengers could do nothing but watch as she pointed to alia, the wind flew from her fingers and threw Talia backwards. She hit the wall of stark tower behind her and fell to the floor unmoving. She lay on her back her eyes closed as if she could have been sleeping, blood pooled around her copper hair and her face was pale as she bled from a wound at the back of her skull. She opened her eyes for a moment, her blue irises darting as she tried to see, she tried to rise her head but eventually the heavy darkness over her became too much and with a thud her head hit the ground again and her eyes slid closed._

**A/N: HERE YOU GO GUYS, CHAPTER FOUR YAY! IM REALLY SORRY I DINT MEAN TO LEAVE IT THERE HONEST (INSERT INNOCENT EXPRESSION IN HERE) OK MAYBE I DID MWAHAHA! **

**I PROMISE I WILL HAVE CHPTER FIVE AND MORGANA'S DEFEAT (AND HOPEFULLY TALIA AND TONY'S RECOVERY) BY NEXT MONDAY.**

**AS ALWAYS PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**TRANSLATIONS: *= BITCH (IN IRISH(OR IS IT GAELIC? I'M NOT ENTIRELY SURE) AND **= WINDS THAT BLOW FROM THE FROST MOUNTAIN DO AS I COMMAND AND HEP ME WIN MY BATTLES (IN LATIN)**

**THANKS GUYS, STARBABE XOXO**


	5. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER- BUT READ ANYWAY

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO WRITE UP CHAPTER FIVE YET, WHAT WITH EXAMS AND STUFF, SO INSTEAD HERE IS A LITTLE SOMETHING ELSE.**

**A/N: I'VE UPDATED THIS NOW WITH THE CORRECT AGES. A BIG THANKS TO PURPLERAGEMONSTER FOR POINTING OUT MY MISTAKE.**

**Character ages!**

(ANY WITH STARS NEXT TO THEM ARE OC'S)(Double starred will be explained later ;) )

**PRESENT TIME**

**TONY=44**

**LOKI=30**

**NATASHA=34**

**CLINT=34**

**STEVE=32**

***CHLOE=29***

***TALIA=2 MONTHS***

***CALEB= NOT BORN -6 MONTHS***

****HARRY=33****

****JAMES= NOT BORN – 9 YEARS****

**BRUCE=44**

**THOR=32**

**JANE=32**

***HELGA=3***

***FRIGGA= NOT BORN -17 YEARS***

***CLARRISSA= NOT BORN -17 YEARS***

***MORGANA=2***

**IN TALIA' TIME:**

**TONY=63**

**LOKI=49**

**NATASHA=53**

**CLINT=53**

**STEVE=51**

***CHLOE=48***

***TALIA=19***

***CALEB=19***

****HARRY=52****

****JAMES=10****

**BRUCE=63**

**THOR=51**

**JANE=51**

***HELGA=22***

***FRIGGA=2***

***CLARRISSA=2***

***MORGANA=21***

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THE STORY, CHAPTER FIVE IS NOW ALMOST DONE SO I WILL BE UPDATING IT SOMETIME DURING TH WEEK SO KEEP AN EYE OUT :D **

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- waking up.**

**NEUTRAL POV**

Tony and Loki finished watching the memory, which ended in Morgana being captured and detained, and then the memory faded back into reality. Tony was silent for a moment and then he started panicking, "Which room is she in? Is she ok? Was she badly hurt?" he kept asking similar questions until Loki cut him off. "She's ok," He replied, "She's unconscious, but we can go and see her if you like? She's only down the hall." Tony nodded his affirmation. They walked down the hall in silence, so close together that their hands were almost touching, until they reached Talia's door. They pushed open the door to reveal the rest of The Avengers all sat around Talia who was lying in the hospital bed, hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor. Her head was mostly covered by bandages and her pale face contrasted with her copper coloured hair, what could be seen of the rest of her face was covered in bruises. Tony was too busy taking in the sight of his (thankfully not dead) teammate to notice the man who had suddenly appeared in the corner of the room. The man was dressed in dark jean and a checked shirt, open over a white t-shirt. His shoulder length black hair was tied back at the nape of his neck. "Oh god," he said, "Talia. I'm so sorry that I wasn't here."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he was thrown across the room by Thor as the other avengers stood guard round Talia. They all looked at him from their protective stances for a few seconds before Loki spoke, "Who are you? What do you want?"

The man stared dumbstruck for a second and then said, "Father? You look so young. You all do. I've never seen pictures this far back," when they all just continued to stare at him he spoke up again, "Of course, I haven't introduced myself, Caleb Stark. Pleased to meet you, well I've already met you but you haven't met me yet. Gods this is so confusing." He stood, and took it as a good sign that he wasn't immediately thrown back against the wall, "Now, can I please see my wife?" he said, straining his neck to try to see around the human wall that they had built around Talia, "I understand that she is your teammate, but she's also my wife, and I need to talk to her make sure she's ok." When they still didn't budge, he tried appealing to them, first turning to Clint, "How would you feel if that was Natasha?" when he didn't bat an eyelid, he turned to Steve, "Or Chloe?, then to Bruce "Or Harry, or James?" Any question that Bruce may have been about to ask was cut off by a voice, sounding from the hospital bed, "You dumbass, he hasn't met Harry yet." A voice said jokingly, "You just ruined the surprise." The occupants of the room all turned to look at Talia who was now sitting upright in her bed, "Can you all let him through please?" her voice showed that it wasn't really a question and so they all stepped aside to let Caleb walk through.

"Oh darling, I missed you, but on the plus side, I now know that the link works through time too." Caleb said as he pulled his wife into his arms, "The psych-link went off as soon as you were hurt, and I came straight here. In fact I was in the middle of dinner with everyone, and was about to be interrogated by your parents as to why you weren't there." He turned to Natasha and Clint and said in a joking tone, "Believe me, when you two pair up you make seriously scary in-laws!" A smile flicked across Natasha's mouth and Clint just began to roar with laughter, "I can imagine," Natasha said over the sound of Clint's laughter, "We will do anything to protect our daughter." She looked at Caleb, a stern expression gracing her features, she smiled at him when he replied with a sheepish grin and a "Yes ma'am."

"Ok mum," Talia said, grinning widely, "You can stop trying to scare him now, we _are_ already married so he doesn't need the speech, thanks mum," she then turned to her father who was still laughing his head off, "Oh, and dad? You're not helping either." Being referred to as dad (especially by the 19 year old version of his currently 2 month old daughter) shocked him enough for him to stop laughing, he thought for a moment and then smiled again.

"Now can someone please explain what happened after I got knocked out?" Talia said, her voice losing the joking tone and becoming deadly serious. They explained what had happened, and as her and Caleb listened their faces gradually grew more and more concerned.

"God, I knew she was a bitch but I didn't realise that she was that crazy!" Caleb said, once the others had finished telling them.

"Caleb Stark, don't you _dare _use that kind of language!" Tony immediately said, without thinking about it, and scolded his son for the use of the bad language. Everyone in the room stared at Tony, shocked that he could act so fatherly, and then reminded him that his language was usually worse, and it was a good day when he didn't say the F word every few sentences, and that one a bad day he could say it close to a couple of hundred times.

"Dad. No offense but I'm not a chid anymore. I'm married and I've grown up, I can swear as much as I like," he then saw the looks that both of his parents, his in-laws and all of his honorary Uncles were giving him and quickly added, "But I'll try to keep the bad language to a minimum around you all." He turned away looking sheepish, he looked back at his wife, and asked, "So when will they let you go back to the tower?" she smiled at him and confirmed that she could leave whenever she wanted.

An hour later and they were back at the tower, Talia was in her room asleep, (her room had now been upgraded to one of the double's so that Caleb could stay in there too which, needless to say, Natasha and Clint weren't overly happy about) and Caleb and the others were all sat talking in the main living room on Natasha and Clint's floor, down the hall from where Talia was sleeping. Caleb was telling them tales of their future lives, when they heard a muffled scream coming from Talia's room. Before anyone could move, Caleb was already on his feet and running down the hallway, shouting to the others behind him to stay where they were…

**A/N: THAT'S CHAPTER 5. I DID INTEND TO FINISH WRITING WHY TALIA WAS SCREAMING BUT I HAVEN'T HAD THE CHANCE. I'M GOING TO TAKE A BREAK FROM UPDATING FOR A FEW WEEKS DUE TO EXAMS AND CONCERTS, BUT I PROMISE I WILL UPDT AS SOON AS I CAN.**

THANKS TO EVRYONE WHO HAS READ SO FAR, AND PLEASE REVIEW. TEL ME WHAT YOU LIKED ABOUT IT, DIDN'T LIKE ABOUT IT OR WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD BE IN IT, I'M TOTALLY OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS. (NOTHING EXPLICIT THOUGH PLEASE!)

Starbabe xoxo


End file.
